The present invention relates to a display apparatus for implementing projection display using reflected light from mirrors.
An image projection apparatus for projecting an image onto a screen by performing a raster scan of laser light using MEMS resonant mirrors has been considered to be expanded not only for business and industry usages, but also for consumer products. This has arisen from the recent technical developments in the MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology and semiconductor laser technology, and small-sized and low-cost implementation of the apparatus. These technologies are disclosed in documents such as, e.g., JP-A2006-343397.
In JP-A-2006-343397 (page 10, FIG. 1), the following technology is disclosed: In a case of projecting an image onto the screen by performing the raster scan with the laser light in such a manner that the MEMS mirrors operating in a resonant mode are used for the horizontal-direction scan, and the MEMS mirrors operating in a nonresonant mode are used for the vertical-direction scan. In this case, light-emission intensity of the laser light is adjusted in correspondence with a change in scan rate of the MEMS mirrors operating in the resonant mode.
Moreover, there is disclosed in JP-A-2006-343397 a method that brightness of the image is made uniform on the screen by making use of a stable area which remains after the nonresonant-mode MEMS mirrors have responded in a step-like manner.